Wings of the Wind
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Starscream is plotting to once again take over the Decepticons but this time it involves the new femme who arrived. Her relation to Megatron makes her the perfect pawn in his idea to offline the Decepticon leader. As per normal his plan is failing but this time not because of any fault of his own but rather an affair of the spark. Starscream/OC. Transformers Prime
1. Prolouge

**Alright this was another idea that I came up with randomly while I was playing with Jane (My dog) outside. I saw a bird fly over our heads and land in the garden and that just triggered an entire story to form in my mind. This is just the prologue so I promise that the chapters will get longer after this one.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Prologue**

The sun was baring down on the dark ship as it flew through the sky. The Nemesis was silent as it sliced through the air like an imposing shadow.

Megatron stood at his full height as he watched Soundwave and the Vehicons work. The warlord had returned from a trip to the med bay due to a weird feeling inside his spark chamber. With Knock Out being unable to pinpoint what was wrong with him he had left without really caring. If it wasn't obvious then it clearly was nothing to be worried about in his mind. Not that he would have worried if it was something threatening.

Soundwave was trying to decode a mysterious message that had appeared on the systems without any trace to tell where it had come from. He was struggling to actually figure it out for once in his life but he made sure that nobody noticed. Nobody could tell what was going on with him at any time so it wasn't that hard to pretend that he knew what he was doing.

Megatron was glaring at the screen every few nanokliks as if it had personally offended him. It was curious that a message would just appear out of nowhere and that it would be so hard to decode but he was only annoyed because it was a distraction in his mind. He knew that they had to know what it said but it was taking so long that there was a high chance the Autobots would manage to locate another relic before them. In fact there was a very high possibility that the message was simply there to slow them down.

As such he had made sure to make sure that they were scanning for the Autobots at all times in order to know that they would know immediately if they started to unearth a relic. There had been no recent activity though and absolutely no process on discovering the meaning of the message.

The warlord became vaguely aware that his SIC was unusually quiet and he looked out of the corner of his optic to see Starscream deep in thought. It was when the Seeker began to plan that he knew that there was going to have to watch his back slightly more than usual. In his processer Starscream really didn't pose that big of a threat, more of a casual annoyance that was entertaining.

Alarms suddenly began to blare across the ship. A signal had been detected within the ship's radar and was fast heading towards the bridge. It seemed like it was planning on crashing into the Nemesis and Megatron spun around, heading towards the bridge, ordering the Decepticons to prepare for a battle even though the thought of just one thing trying to attack their entire army was just plain ridiculous.

Little did anybody know that the encounter they were about to walk into was going to cause a huge problem for Decepticons and Autobots alike in the near future. Then again, nobody ever expects things that may seem trivial at the time will have such a big impact. Well Megatron was currently marching towards the one who was going to make this same old same old war just slightly more interesting whether in a good way or a bad way was yet to be discovered.

**Okay so if you liked this and would like to read more please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a rather short chapter but I swear that the next one will be longer**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

The ship was small, clearly a vessel built for only one. It was completely black with a few highlights of sliver on the outside. It wasn't as impressive as one might think, it was covered in scratches and dents with steam bellowing from the frame. The Vehicons were standing in a circle surrounding the ship, weapons pointing at it before Megatron marched out.

A shocked look crossed the warlord's face and he barked at the Vehicons, "Weapons down!"

As his voice rang out the glass of the vehicle's cockpit fell out, shattering upon impact with the ground. A small helm poked out and looked down, "Well that's one way to welcome a guest."

Megatron just stared as the figure jumped out. The femme was rather small in size with her paint matching the vessel's and deep scarlet optics that had a friendly yet deadly look to them. She looked like an average femme except for two spikes that jutted out from her back. "So when you eventually come out of your apparent stasis could you please say something? I think that your army is getting nervous having their leader acting like a rock although I must applauded your performance. If you curled up I wouldn't even notice the difference and you have the mentality of one at times. If we were to go personality wise I would have to say you resemble more of an undead warrior."

He snapped out of it as she was speaking and his optics narrowed, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you. I miss not being able to torment you every solar cycle and it's so lonely now that Cybertron has been reduced to nothing more than a wasteland," she explained with a nonchalant shrug. "By the way love this place but maybe consider bringing in a new decorator, it's so morbid."

He looked like he was about to strangle this femme, "I meant the real reason not some story that you concocted in that processer of yours. I still stand by my statement that you should be in a hospital for the mentally insane."

The Decepticons all froze when the unknown femme stuck out her glossa but all their great and mighty leader did was scoff, "That really makes you seem like you're still a youngling."

"That's a good thing I think. I'm a youngling at spark while you are just a snappish, old mech who seriously needs to get his temper in check."

All of the bots took a step back. Nobot ever spoke back to Megatron and lived to tell the tale. He demanded respect at all times and if he didn't get it there really wasn't any doubt that he would lose it and start attacking everything. Soundwave just stood there though, never moving out of the shadows and never showing any sign of emotion. In all truthfulness he was rolling his optics beneath his visor.

The one thing that not a single bot would have bet on was the warlord cuffing the femme over her helm, "Is the sole purpose of your life cycle to annoy me to the point of offlining."

She placed both servos over her chassis in mock offence, "That is so not true! The sole purpose of my existence is to embarrass you."

"Is that so? Well then how about a challenge."

Her frame fell into a fighting position, "Alright. Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough."*

Megatron smirked and moved so that he was prepared to fight, "So sure that you're going to win?"

"I'm not sure. I'm certain."

That was when Soundwave stepped forward, his visor flashing, _"Suggestion: Not Fight. Reason: Confusion."_

The warlord nodded and stood up straight, "Why are you here Skymoon?"

She gestured at the ship, "In case you haven't noticed my ship isn't really in working condition."

"Are you willing to join the Decepticon cause?"

"No I wasn't planning on it. Still loving the life of a neutral."

"Yet you plan on staying on this ship?"

"I have done it before. Are my quarters still open because I'm dead tired."

Megatron glared at her, "Yes they are but you're assuming that I'm not going to throw you off the ship right now."

Skymoon shrugged and walked away from them, "If you do I'll drag you with me."

As the femme vanished from sight Starscream opened his mouth to ask but the Decepticon leader answered before he asked, "That would be Skymoon, the only neutral that I will tolerate. Every Decepticon on this ship will treat her as a guest and whatever she wants she gets. Am I understood?"

All the surrounding bots nodded with the exception of the SIC who spoke up, "And just why are we treating her specially?"

"Not only was she tied for the best gladiator but she holds much power and swaying her to the Decepticon side would be in our best interest. Also she is my sister."

¬Line Break¬

Thoughts were flying around inside Starscream's processer. An idea was forming and this time he was certain that it would work. Even though Megatron was trying to hide it, it was clear that he cared for his sister and that was something the Seeker planned on using to his advantage.

All he had to do was get close to Skymoon and then he would be leader of the Decepticons in no time, after all no matter how much the warlord claimed to have no weakness everybot had one and Starscream believed that he had just found out his.

Now the only problem was how to get her on his side but he believed that he had an unfaultable idea for that at least.

*** Can anybody guess that quote?**

**Please review so that I will want to update**


	3. Chapter 2

**So a short chapter but I'll be getting into the story properly soon. Enjoy**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

"Is there a reason that you're following me around?" Skymoon asked, startling the Seeker.

Starscream had decided that it would be best for him to gather information on the femme in case he needed to make adjustments for his plans. After following her around in the shadows for most of the solar cycle not only had he got no results but it appeared that he had to work on his stealth.

"I was told that you were to be made as comfortable as possible here on the ship so I am like your _servant. _If there's anything you need I'll be right there to help in any way I can," he said, emerging from his hiding place.

She scoffed and continued walking, "I don't need any help. Did my brother set you up to this because that's one of the weirdest things he would have ever done and then I really will believe that he's getting stupider over the vorns."

The Seeker shook his helm, "His orders were that you were to get whatever you needed or wanted as soon as possible and it seems that the best way to do that is to do it myself. I don't trust these drones."

"Okay then what I want is to be left alone and Soundwave will you please make sure that I don't have anybody else annoying me."

Starscream looked around, expecting to see the mech somewhere around them before realizing that she was talking to the cameras, "I'm sure that you are asking Soundwave so that your brother doesn't worry but I –"

"That has nothing to do with it. My brother had always had strength and that's it. It's one of the reasons I'm able to beat him so often. Without anybot at his side to help with remembering things then he won't do it himself. Honestly strength always bows down to wisdom that I can assure you," Skymoon said with a cocky smirk.

Disbelief flooded his processer, this was Megatron's sister. She seemed like the type to use manipulation over straightforward fighting. That was a femme that he would get along with. "If you don't mind me asking why would you be a neutral when your brother is leader of the Decepticons?"

She shrugged, "I just was never really interested until Cybertron got blown up then I was debating for a while but still I love the life where you know that the only fraction that will hurt you is the softies. I know that if I was simply one of my brother's army then there was a chance he would betray me."

"Have you ever met the Autobots?"

Laughter spilled out of her vocalizer, "Of course, I do love fighting. I am a gladiator and every now and then I get bored so I wear a fake Decepticon insignia and engage any of the Autobots I run into. Or Decepticons, I'm not picky."

Starscream puffed his chassis up, "I might mention that I personally offlined the Autobot Cliffjumper's spark in case you haven't heard."

"I have and I must thank you for it. That was one bot that annoyed me to death and I couldn't ever get close enough to hurt him lethally."

"Why not just shoot him?"

Skymoon looked back at him, "Has my brother not told you what my choice of weapon is?"

"No."

A yelp escaped him as something cracked next to his audio receptor, the air heating up. A sharp blue blur that caused him to move away and when he looked back at the femme two whips curled onto the ground out of her servos, "Unlike my brother I'm all bite and no bark."

Starscream took a shaky ventilation, "You seem to know all of his weaknesses."

"I do. As he knows all of mine, unfortunately."

The whips had vanished, probably subspaced. Skymoon's blood red optics appraised the Seeker, no expression on her face before she turned and walked off, "I've never had much time for Seekers."

The silver jet strode forward to walk beside her, "And why is that?"

She shrugged, "They've always got under my armor and they all have that same cocky attitude like nothing can touch them."

"It was well earned. In the sky there is not a single thing in the universe that can take down a Seeker," Starscream defended.

"In the sky I'll agree. I know first-hand how well a Seeker can fly but what happens when your wings aren't functioning. Most can't even fight proper hand to hand combat because they rely solely on their flight and long range weapons," she pointed out.

"As true as that may be how common is it for a grounder to break a Seeker's wing. They have no idea how to."

It all happened in a blur and then Starscream was pinned against the wall face first. A servo held his wrists together while another had a tight grip on the joint of the wing, fingers digging into the metal. Despite how much smaller Skymoon was her grip was unbreakable as the jet found out.

"If I were to pull on your wing right now what do you think would happen?" as if to emphasis she twisted her servo a little.

The uncomfortableness was getting to Starscream causing him to answer slightly faster than necessary, "My wing would snap."

She let go of him and took a step back, "A grounder can break a Seeker's wing easily."

"No," he spat out, turning to face her. "A gladiator can break my wings easily. Especially one that has such great skills."

Skymoon scoffed, "Don't pretend to flatter, it isn't good for you."

Starscream moved further from the wall, "For such a small femme you have quite a bit of strength."

"I would hope so. Even though I think that strength isn't everything and it's simpler to just trick somebody I must say that when going  
head to head with Megatron a decent amount of brute force is required."

¬Line Break¬

"Starscream! I have a very important mission for you. If you fail your spark will be worth less than an Autobot's," Megatron growled.

The Seeker nodded, "What do you require me to do Lord Megatron."

"You shall be my sister's servant until I say otherwise. While you are busy Soundwave will take over your post."

"But Lord Megatron she does not wish to have anybot looking after her in any way," he stated nervously.

"That will be your problem to deal with."

Already schemes were forming in Starscream's processer. Even though this post was derogatory it wouldn't be long and then he would be the Lord of the Decepticons and then Megatron would pay. His new 'mission' would provide him with the perfect opportunity to get closer to Skymoon. Maybe he'd even keep her around after he became ruler, she did provide quite an interesting conversation.

**Reviews are the fuel of the story so review and the story will start going again.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter introduces the Seeker's plan**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 3**

Skymoon was getting annoyed. Well more annoyed then she already was. Her thick-helmed brother had decided that she needed a personal slave following her around like a second shadow. And it just had to be the most annoying mech in the Decepticon ranks. It was like he could never be quiet. He was always there no matter how she tried to slip away.

"I thought that you of all mechs would be able to talk sense into him," she muttered to Soundwave.

He shook his helm. While it was annoying to have anybody near him when he was trying to work he resisted sending her away because of Megatron's orders. At the same time it was getting more and more tempting to hit her over the helm.

It appeared that Skymoon either wanted something or was exceptionally bored. Most likely the former. If she was bored she wouldn't waste time talking to a con who wouldn't speak to her.

"So Soundwave I was meaning to ask you if you could do something about the really aggravating Seeker that has been following me around like a lost sparkling."

And there is was. He shook his helm again, not really wanting to bother with her at that moment. Luckily Megatron decided that was when he was going to appear on the bridge. His optics flickered from Soundwave to Skymoon and back, obviously not approving of how close they were standing. Although if the silent mech had a choice he would be on the other side of the ship.

Megatron marched over, "Skymoon what are you doing here? Do you plan on annoying my third to the point of offlining?"

She glared at him and moved out of Soundwave's space, neither hearing the relaxed ventilation come from behind a visor. "Why in Cybertron would you assign some random bot out of your army to look after me like I'm some kind of special guest?"

The warlord matched her glare, "It is not some random mech but rather my second in command. It's an honor to have me assign on of my top ranking subordinates to make sure you're comfortable."

Skymoon scoffed, "There are three real reasons. One you want me to join the Decepticons which by the way is never going to happen. Two you want to keep an eye on Starscream to make sure he doesn't plot anything. Three you are trying to get back at me for crashing my ship onto yours."

"I forgot how fragging annoying and stubborn you are!"

"And I forgot how insane and aggressive you are! At least my stubbornness makes me the best fighter."

"You're very full of yourself aren't you?"

"Guess who I picked it up from."

Soundwave was having a hard time concentrating with the shouting and bickering coming from both siblings. He wished that for once they could be in the same room without fighting or trying to kill each other. It would make Skymoon's stay a lot more bearable.

The bridge doors opened and Starscream walked in, "Skymoon the energon you requested in your room has been prepared by me personally. The drones conducted the thorough cleaning of your quarters and have made it spotless."

She stared at the Seeker, "I never asked for any of that."

"You were mumbling about things you would like to happen under your breath while you were walking up here and I'm here to cater to your every need, my lady," he said with a very forced bow.

She looked back at Megatron who was also staring in absolute shock at Starscream. Skymoon reset her vocalizer, "Okay I guess."

She started to follow Starscream but not without giving her brother a very obvious, _we'll finish this later_, look. It was hurting her ego slightly to walk behind another so she quickly moved to walk side by side him, "I thought that you are the one that never obeys any commands."

He looked at her, wings twitching slightly in faint amusement. Megatron apparently told his sister about the Seeker. "Normally I have my own opinions on many missions that I'm assigned on but I am not one to deny the opportunity to work on a mission where I can got to know such a stunning femme with such brilliant skills."

Skymoon laughed sarcastically, "That is the worst attempt at false flirting that I have ever seen."

Starscream grumbled under his breath before smiling as sweetly as he could, "I don't know why you would think that my attraction to such a graceful grounder would be false in any way. It is rare to find one such as you."

It had worked on many, that last sentence. Charming to both Autobots and Decepticons alike Starscream was quite the charmer. Knock Out had nothing on him when he put his processer to it but it seemed that a pit fighter wasn't one to fall for such a simple line. He would have to think of something better.

They both remained silent until they reached her quarters. He had expected many different reactions but to get hit over his helm was not one of them.

The room was set out beautifully as though she had walked into the perfect place for a date. Dimmed lights and intoxicating aromas that smelt like nothing this dirtball had to offer but rather the smells from Cybertron. A pair of high-grade cubes were set out amongst a collection of soft blankets and pillows on the ground. Too bad she knew the Seeker's hoax.

Shoving Starscream out, she shut and locked the door. Skymoon called some drones to come and clean up her room so that it didn't look like she wanted to interface with someone. It wasn't long before they arrived, ready to serve as always. Starscream seemed to have left so she didn't bother making sure that her door was closed.

The only thing that she kept was one cube of high-grade. She lay on her berth, sipping at it calmly. Personally she was hoping that the Seeker was done with the ridiculous notion of attempting to court her. Little did she know it was only just beginning.

Skymoon snarled aggressively, her whips uncurling. Megatron growled in response, readying his weapons as well. Both circled each other. Starscream stood at the side next to Soundwave, who had wisely abandoned his post in order not to be caught in the fight. He had seen the two fight before and he knew what was coming. They would be lucky if they had any computers left after this. Neither fought fair.

For Starscream this was new and something that would bring him very good information. Like if he had found a femme who would be able to defeat Megatron in a fight. His wings fluttered slightly in anticipation and he watched everything observantly. Soundwave noticed, well it wasn't that hard to read Starscream, but didn't think much of it.

Neither sibling had gone on the offence yet, both keeping their defenses up and their optics taunting. Daring the other to make the first move. This part of the battle could go on forever because in this game there was the almost classic rule. Whoever laughs last laughs the loudest and right now both were set on winning no matter the cost.

Soundwave had already sent the message to Knock Out, telling him to prep the med bay for massive injuries.

**So who can tell me Starscream's plan to take over the Decepticons?**


End file.
